Harry Potter and the Unknown Secrets
by Phoenix Tearz
Summary: Harry & friends will search for Horcuxes,fight Voldemort,& learn about love. With the absense of Dumbledore & return of Draco Malfoy, Harry is a little confused, but when two new strangers come to Hogwarts, things may get a bit more complicated.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Everything you can recognize in the oncoming story belongs to the magical J.K. Rowling. Everything you don't belongs to the insecure idiot who thinks she might just be able to write something original one of these days (AKA: Me).

'**PROLOGUE'**

_Healer Locke sprinted into the delivery room as the woman's cry filled the air once again. She would not have bothered leaving the room once she was dilated completely, but certain things in nature could not wait for the birth of a child. Locke had thought a quick stop in the ladies' room would do no damage. They'd had no reason to believe the baby would come this fast._

_The mum-to-be was in much pain, nothing the Healer in question had not seen before. She bent down near the end of the bed and asked the nurse for a recap._

"_The heart is beating as expected, Healer. The baby seems to be fine."_

_She did nothing but nod and look up at the woman. She was so very young, hardly more than nineteen. And this was her second child! The doctor had much respect for a woman who could be just out of school, finding a career, and handling two small children. Not to mention the husband she had._

_Speaking of the husband, Healer Locke noticed his absence. "Where is the father?" she asked one of the nurses._

"_Outside, he's a little nervous."_

"_They've already had one before!"_

"_Apparently he fainted, miss."_

_The Healer rolled her eyes. Typical. The men faint one out of every three times she had helped deliver a child and never understood why. The mother was the one in so much agony. They could bare a small amount of unpleasant sightings while witnessing the birth of their own flesh and blood._

"_If he wants to see this, get him in here. It's happening now."_

"_OUCH! OH, MERLIN!"_

"_I'm here!" said the man, running in. "I'm here!" He took his wife's hand and let her squeeze it rather painfully._

"_OW, OH IT HURTS!"_

"_That's it, baby. You're doing great. I love you..."_

"_I HATE YOU! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M EVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!"_

_The Healer smirked. Why could the woman never come up with more original things to scream at her husband? _

"_You're doing brilliantly. I see the head. Now, you'll have to push extra hard to get the shoulders..."_

_The husband looked at her for a moment as if thinking she were mad. "Almost there, darling –"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME, YOU BASTARD!"_

"_Great, one final push..."_

"– _OUCH! GET IT OUT, PLEASE!"_

"_That's it, dear. Great job." A baby's cry now filled the room as the young woman's pleas stopped. Healer Locke stood up and placed the child on her stomach. The man stroked his girl's hair and kissed her cheek softly._

_Then, two nurses proceeded to take the baby and wash it of the unpleasant liquids mentioned earlier and bundled it up in a soft yellow blanket._

_After it was calmly wrapped, the baby was set in its mother's arms and the father played with one tiny hand._

"_Perfectly fine. Ten fingers and nine toes."_

_The two adults stared at her. "Only kidding. It's an old Healer joke."_

_They did not look at all amused_

"_Healer Locke, it's a b –"_

_She shook her head. "Congratulations, you two are the proud owners or a beautiful baby girl."_

"_No!" The mum said in surprise. And then her eyes filled with loving tears as she stared down at her new baby girl. The father's arms went around both of his girls and he smiled up at the Healer._

"_I'll give you two a moment. But then we'll have to get you cleaned up," she said to the one lying in the bed._

_As she left the room she heard a snippet of conversation from the parents._

"_You did really excellent, Lily. I love you."_

"_I love you too, James."_

_Assuming a kiss had just taken place; Healer Locke smiled and shut the door as the father asked, "What shall we call her?"_

_The young woman murmured her suggestion. One she had been thinking about ever since she saw it in that Baby Name Book they'd looked at months ago._

"_That's beautiful," said James._

_Locke agreed. A beautiful name for a lovely daughter. A daughter with pretty red hair and what would be amazing green eyes. Just like her mother... and brother's._


	2. Chapter One: Another Stray

'**CHAPTER ONE: ANOTHER STRAY'**

Harry Potter lay asleep in his bed in a small room on Privet Drive. His snowy owl, who had just flown in from her late night hunt, watched on in silence as his mouth opened and closed as if he were trying to speak. The floor was unusually clean as the owner had not been spending much time around Number Four in his short time there.

The sound of an alarm clock rang through his room like an explosion. He was such a light sleeper that the quiet noise in the silent room had given him a start. Harry sat up quickly and groaned when he realized it was just the clock. His knees came up to his chest and he ran both hands through his messy black hair. Glasses sitting on the nightstand were soon picked up and perched on his nose. He looked at the clock and groaned again.

'_Four-fucking-thirty in the morning! Damn...just what I needed. To wake up four hours earlier than I'm expected to.'_

He hit the off button and lay back down, staring up at the white ceiling. He'd been at the Dursley's for three weeks and the days were slowly getting longer and longer. He couldn't wait until his birthday.

'_And then I can really show the Dursley's what I'm made of.'_

Harry grinned at the thought, but knew he would never do anything of the sort. He now knew why he must return to the God awful place every summer. Dumbledore had explained everything. But that didn't mean he had to enjoy it at all; no one expected him to. The Order had been making it a little easier by keeping in touch with him and letting him know the events going on in the Magical World.

After Dumbledore's untimely death, no one stepped forward to front the Order of the Phoenix; mostly out of respect to the quirky old man who had once held the position. They all knew what must be done, and continued on with the duties Dumbledore had assigned to them before his passing.

'_His murder, you mean,'_ thought Harry angrily, getting up out of bed knowing that he would not be able to sleep any longer. He decided to go on a run, like he had been doing the past weeks. After he pulled on some gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt, Harry hopped down the stairs and grabbed a water bottle from the Dursley's refrigerator.

Harry sighed as his feet hit the concrete sidewalk in front of Number Four. He'd found that these runs helped him immensely, mentally and emotionally. Sometimes he would run hard and fast so that he was too tired to think much of anything. But others he would run at a moderate pace and allow himself to wonder and sometimes even hope that everything would be alright. He'd spent a number of his morning runs thinking of the Horcruxes. But he also thought of Ron and Hermione. And Ginny.

'_Just don't think about her, Harry. It's not good for you. It'll keep her safe.'_ But deep down, Harry knew he'd never stop thinking about her. They'd only dated for a short while in his sixth year, but she'd left a print on his heart. And she understood him. She didn't always agree with his choices, but she understood why he did the things he did. It was a rare quality not even Ron or Hermione possessed.

His feet stepped up the pace and he took a swig from the bottle. His thoughts drifted away from Ginny and onto Hogwarts. Would it reopen for schooling this year? Or would McGonagall decide to keep it closed? What would happen to all the seventh years then? How would they take their N.E.W.T.S.? Where would Harry go if Hogwarts was gone? Godric's Hollow? Something about that place seemed to hold a lot of mystery for Harry.

'_Wherever you're going, you better decide fast. You're leaving soon.'_ Once he hit his seventeenth birthday, Harry was no longer protected at the Dursley's. The obvious place to go next was The Burrow; he would go at least for Bill and Fleur's wedding. But he would not impose for long on the Weasley's.

Harry turned on the sidewalk and caught site of the park he liked to visit to be alone. There was nothing special about it. One small, metal slide was connected to a set of monkey bars. Only one of the remaining swings was still connected by both chains to the large pole above it, courtesy of Dudley and his little gang of friends. Harry stopped his run and strolled across the street to the poor excuse for a child's play area. He sat on the swing and watched as one lone car drove by in the misty early morning.

There was a time when he was younger that Harry would have said too much time alone would drive him insane. He hated being alone with his thoughts. He would just sit and sit and think about all the things he should have done and all the things that could go wrong in the future. He was a worrier. And of course, he had a nobility complex that would not allow himself to risk others lives.

'_So much for that,'_ he thought with a smirk. Ron and Hermione were never going to leave him. He knew that now. They would always be right by his side, until the very end. And they were definitely proving him right, for his two best friends were coming here...today. They'd promised him they'd come to his Aunt's and Uncle's; he'd received a letter two days ago saying they would be arriving at three o'clock in the afternoon. And they would stay for a week, until his birthday.

Harry heard a dog bark and looked up to see a beautiful Golden Retriever running across the street. It seemed to realize Harry was there and strolled over to him and licked his hand.

"Hey there. Who do you belong to?" Harry scratched behind his ear and noticed that the pup had no collar. His thoughts flashed to another stray dog he'd seen around here back in his third year. The dogs were drastically different. Padfoot was dark and big whereas this one was light and average. It jumped all over the place; Padfoot had stayed in the shadows of the bush, watching him. And this one wasn't his Godfather in Animagus form.

He patted the playful pup's back and kneeled down to play with him. The dog obediently flipped onto his back, waiting to be scratched on the belly. Harry laughed and obliged him.

"You're pretty cool. Nice dog," he said softly. The dog sat up and promptly licked his backside. Harry groaned quietly and averted his eyes to the street. Was this dog really a stray? Was his family out looking for him?

"What's your name, huh? Do you have a name?" It was funny; he didn't even feel stupid talking to an animal who wouldn't respond.

'_I must really be losing it.'_

The sun was fully out now and the streets were becoming livelier. The neighborhood was turning on their sprinklers and getting ready for the day. Harry stood and beckoned for the dog to follow him, which he did at once.

Five minutes later, Harry rushed into the Dursley's home, interrupting their breakfast.

"Sorry, I just – need..." his explanation trailed off as he reached above the shelf in the closet in the hallway; the one across from where he'd slept for first ten years of his life.

"What are you doing, boy?" Uncle Vernon inquired. Dudley looked on in silence, still chewing with his mouth wide open. Aunt Petunia scrubbed the spotless counter and ignored what was happening.

"I need a dog leash...and a collar." Harry passed his uncle going into the kitchen. "Aunt Petunia, where did you put that leash Aunt Marge uses when she comes over?" He leaned against the counter's edge, careful not to touch the top where she had just scrubbed invisible dirt.

"Why?" she asked.

"I found this dog –"

"YOU STOLE A DOG?" Vernon's voice yelled.

Harry closed his eyes a moment as if collecting himself and turned slowly to his uncle. "No, like I said, I _found_ a dog, and –"

"We don't need a dog, boy!"

"This is why I didn't bring him in here, Uncle Vernon. I just wanted to take him for a walk."

"Marge's things are underneath the sink," his aunt said sharply. "Don't break anything or she'll have your head."

"Better yet, why don't you break something, Potter?" Dudley finally spoke with a giggle. Harry gave him a sarcastic sneer and grabbed a leash and collar from underneath the sink.

"Here you go, boy," he said, kneeling down to clip on the collar. It was a bit snug even after Harry loosened it all the way, because Aunt Marge's dogs were much smaller. But the Golden did not seem to mind one bit, for he took the leash in his mouth and proceeded to walk _himself_ (Harry held on to the leash, but went wherever the pup took him).

It had to have been at least two thirty in the afternoon before Harry and his companion sat on a curb five blocks away from Privet Drive. Harry patted the dogs head and laughed when the dog made to lick his face.

"No way," he said, pushing him away, "I know where that tongue has been!"

"You do, do you?" said a very familiar voice from behind him. Harry turned to see his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger standing there.

"What're you doing here already? I know it's not three yet!" He stood and gave Hermione a hug and shook Ron's hand.

It was then that he noticed Nymphadora Tonks in the back ground. Her hair was back to the normal bubble gum pink, only the tips were a lime green in color. She looked much better than she had all year.

"Hey, Tonks."

"Wotcher, Harry."

The friends talked for a moment until Hermione bent down and looked into the dog's face. "Who is this?"

"I don't actually know." Harry scratched his head. "I found him this morning."

"He's so cute!" Hermione squealed. The dog was pawing her hand and sniffing it like she was holding something tasty. Ron and Harry shared a look and grinned.

"He is kind of, isn't he?" Ron said rhetorically, but he was looking at Hermione, not the dog.

Harry smiled and turned to Tonks. "Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, but what're you doing here?"

"Security reasons," she shrugged and said.

"Are you staying?"

"I'll be bunking with Arabella Figg. Nice old lady who lives down the street from you. Kind of batty, but it'll be fine for a week."

Harry nodded and smirked as he raised his eyebrows and asked, "How's Remus?"

Tonks blushed a tiny bit, but it was enough to make Harry laugh and Hermione giggle. Ron was too busy scratching the Golden's belly. "He's fine. Sends his greetings. Everyone does."

"Yeah," Ron said as he stood, "I've got a few messages for you. Mum says that you better be eating right and that I'm to watch your diet and make you eat real unhealthy this entire week. She wants you to have more meat on your bones. Bill and Fleur invite you to their wedding –"

"When is it?" Harry asked.

"It's the fifth of August," answered Hermione. She looked extremely excited. "I got to go with them when they tried on their dresses. Fleur's dress is positively stunning! And Ginny's is so beautiful, I was actually jealous!"

Harry stomach flopped. How could he forget that Ginny would be in the wedding? She would look prettier than usual, as she would be all glamorous for her brother's big day.

"Hermione, Harry doesn't care about the dresses! That's most definitely a girl thing. But you missed the Bachelor party, Harry! It was bloody brilliant!"

Hermione huffed and said, "Only because you went to a strip club."

"Exactly! And the people there didn't even check to see if I was of age or not! You could've come and gotten drinks! It was fantastic! The girls were..." he trailed off when Tonks cleared her throat and looked pointedly at him and then the bushy-haired girl to his right. "Right...never mind. It was good though."

Harry laughed inside, knowing he'd get the full scoop later.

They decided to walk back to Privet Drive. Ron and Hermione had sent their stuff beforehand so it was already up in Harry's room when they got there. Tonks didn't stop for long, preferring to let the friends have their time as she went on to Mrs. Figg's. Ron didn't even bother waiting for Harry to open the door before he burst inside, saying something about using the loo...and quickly. Hermione groaned embarrassedly as she and Harry watched their redheaded friend lumber up the stairs.

"I have another message from you. It's from Ginny," she whispered, checking to make sure no one was around. Harry heart leapt. "She says that you're a prat that needs to realize that you're not going to win this war without the help of friends and people who love you."

'_Not what I was expecting, but alright...'_

"She also says she's not giving up on you. She understands why you broke it off, but she also knows you'll realize soon enough that she's perfect for you."

"She's pretty straight forward, isn't she?" Harry asked in a rhetorical voice.

"She's a Weasley. They're not very subtle creatures."

"BLOODY HELL!" They heard Ron curse from the top steps after he tripped over a misplaced vacuum. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. But Harry swore he caught sight of an affectionate smile before she climbed the stairs to help him unravel himself from the cord.

"What was that noise?" Dudley entered from the kitchen...like usual.

Harry groaned. He'd forgotten all about the Dursley's. They knew about Ron and Hermione's visit, but he still wasn't sure if they would be polite to his friends at all. This was going to be some sort of crazy entertainment, he could already tell.

A/N: So… I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters. I will be updating pretty regularly up until chapter twenty five, because I worked on this fic during NaNoWriMo this year. Well, see ya in chapter two!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter Two: The Joy of Sasson

'**CHAPTER TWO: THE JOY OF SASSON'**

Dudley gaped at Hermione as she led Ron down the stairs. It was as if he'd never seen a girl before. Harry reached over and closed his mouth, causing him to sputter and reel away from his cousin. Ron looked at him with disgust, oblivious to the fact that the fat blonde had just been giving Hermione the once over.

"Hello," Hermione said coolly. She had definitely noticed Dudley's gaze. The boy stood in silence, almost trembling. "I'm Hermione, Harry's friend from school." She stuck out her hand, which Dudley did not take. The knowledge of her magical powers had frightened him immensely.

Ron then stepped up in front of the witch, as if to shield her and spoke, "And I'm Ronald Weasley. Harry's other best friend...from Hogwarts." Dudley visibly flinched at the mention of the school's name. Ron, however, did not hold out his hand. He merely stared at Dudley as if he were an interesting science project that had gone wrong.

"I...I..." Dudley stuttered. He shook his head, turned around, and walked right back into the kitchen where he'd come from.

"Sorry about that," Harry told Hermione. "Clearly he's never seen a girl before."

Hermione waved him off and told Ron in a stern voice that she was 'perfectly fine' when he asked how she was doing. "I'm not ill, Ron," she said forcefully. "I'm a girl."

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Ron remarked.

Hermione scoffed. "No? I didn't like it much either. But it's happened before."

"What? McLaggen forget to close his big chin most of the time?" Ron questioned.

Hermione turned slightly pink, with anger or embarrassment, Harry was not sure. "Just because you don't find me attractive does not mean every boy doesn't, Ronald!" She folded her arms across her chest as the tall redhead stared at her uncertainly.

"Well...I..." Clearly, Ron was unsure of how to respond. Hermione huffed impatiently.

The argument came to a stop when the kitchen door swung open to reveal all three Dursley's staring at the other three as if they wished them to disappear immediately.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Hermione stepped forward and focused her eyes on Petunia. The two women stared at each other momentarily before the younger girl held out her hand to be shaken. Petunia took it cautiously.

"Thank you for letting us stay here for a couple of days," Hermione spoke in a forced cheerful voice. "I promise we won't be a bother."

"Just don't break anything," was Aunt Petunia's sharp reply.

"We'll try to remember that, thanks," Ron spoke up gruffly.

Uncle Vernon raised himself up to full height, which did not meet anywhere near Ron's eye level. "I suppose you know how to fix anything if they break, do you?"

"Well, I'm seventeen," Ron started, "so I can use my wand." He patted his pocket for good measure and Hermione, who rolled her eyes, stepped in.

"Both my parents are non-magical folk. I know what not to do with any electronics you may have around your home."

"Non-magical, you say? Is that possible? Are _you_ magical?"

Both wizards snorted at the question. Hermione was the best in their year at Hogwarts. She was more magical than either of them!

"Yes, I go to school with Harry. But both my parents are dentists."

The Dursley's seemed to forget that the bushy-haired woman in front of them was a witch. Her parents' being dentists had definitely changed their opinion of her. Of course, the fact that Ron had no Muggle sense at all ruined some of Hermione's better chances of having the Dursley's okay with them being at Number Four. Within the next two hours, he'd gotten into another fight with the vacuum and vanished it (Hermione quickly brought it back, much to the Dursley's horror), pressed the 'power' button on the television in awe so many times Harry had to pull him away, and put his feet on Aunt Petunia's immaculate sofa in the living room. All in all, the Dursley's were very pleased when Harry announced that he'd show his friends around their area of Surrey for a bit.

"I didn't mean to vanish it, Hermione. It was just a reflex!" Ron scuffed his shoes on the concrete while listening to the girl rant.

"But, honestly, Ron! Why couldn't you just leave their things alone?"

"I'm sorry!" Ron exclaimed loudly. "I was just interested! Send me to Azkaban!"

A couple walking past them gave the tall redhead a look that clearly said they thought he was crazy when he mentioned the Wizard prison.

"Shh!" Harry silenced his best friends. "They already think I'm weird enough around here! Calm down, would you?"

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Yeah, mate," Ron shrugged his shoulders. "It's just that I've never stayed in an all-Muggle home before. I mean, I've been to the Dursley's before, but this is different."

Harry nodded and asked if they'd like to see the park.

Ten minutes later, the trio was lying in the green grass, heads together and looking up at the sky. The Golden Retriever (whom Harry had brought with them) was running circles around them.

"What are you going to call him, Harry?" Hermione asked softly, not wanting to break the quiet feeling.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I can't keep him anyway. You can name him if you like."

Hermione sat up and beamed at the dark haired boy. "Really? How fun!"

Ron smirked at her enthusiasm. "Just don't name it anything stupid," he said.

They sat in silence for another ten minutes while Hermione thought of a name. She patted the dog's head and squealed when he licked her face. She looked up at the sky and nodded as if deciding something to herself.

"I think I've got it," she said.

Harry and Ron looked at her expectantly. "Sasson."

"What?" Ron said loudly.

"It means 'joy,'" Hermione explained.

"That's a pansy name then, isn't it?" Ron reasoned, looking at the dog that was rolling on his back a few feet away.

"Would you like something a bit more manly, Ronald?" Hermione asked scathingly. Ron nodded and was met with a glare that would have killed a lesser person.

"Fine then. What about Saxen? It means swordsman."

"That doesn't even make sense," Ron disapproved.

Hermione huffed, "You pick then, if you're so clever."

"I rather like Sasson, actually," said Harry, giving his thoughts. "'Joy,' you say? That describes him."

"It's Hebrew," Hermione spoke. Ron scoffed and then watched the dog again. It was now chasing its own tail.

"I suppose it is a happy little bugger."

It was settled. Harry's new dog (that he could not keep) was named Sasson, at least temporarily. Harry would have to give him to the Animal Shelter before the friends left for the Burrow.

"Oh, but Harry," Hermione cried when he told them this, "what if they put him down? That would just be awful!"

"What do you mean, put him down?" Ron asked confusedly. He patted the newly named Sasson on the head as it lay in his lap.

"Some shelters kill the animals if no one claims them within a certain period of time," Hermione explained, looking shaken just at the thought.

"Maybe Mum'll take him. Merlin only knows she needs more to do, now that us kids are all gone," suggested Ron.

Hermione beamed at him with big, brown eyes and Ron looked away embarrassedly. Harry, witnessing both of these reactions, smirked and laid back to watch the sky.

After walking around the town for a bit, Harry and his three companions decided to head back to Privet Drive for dinner. On the way, Harry explained to them everything he knew about the Horcruxes, everything he had yet to fill them in on.

"So Dumbledore said there are seven of those things?" Ron asked.

"No, he says there were six; one is Voldemort's body – oh stop it!" Ron still flinched at the sound of the evil wizard's name. "And there's only four left, I suppose. Counting the locket that this R.A.B. person already took. Because Dumbledore got the ring, and I destroyed the diary."

"What are the other three, do you reckon?" Hermione asked with bright eyes. She was most at home, trying to figure things out in her head.

"Well, Dumbledore figures that the snake, Nagini, is one of them. And he thinks Voldemort has something of Ravenclaw and the cup of Hufflepuff."

"I suppose that makes sense," Ron said with a nod.

Hermione agreed and spoke, "But what about Gryffindor? Shouldn't there be something of his?"

Harry shrugged. "The only known artifact left of Godric Gryffindor is the sword I pulled out of the sorting hat in second year."

Ron and Hermione waited as their other friend tied up Sasson in the Dursley's front lawn and then proceeded to follow him into the house.

"How are we sleeping?" Harry asked, scratching his head at the sight of his small room.

"No problem!" Hermione said, "I've already thought of this!"

She grabbed her wand and spoke an enlargement charm – much like the one Mr. Weasley had placed on his Ford Anglia – and then conjured a large sheet to hang in the middle of them room. "For privacy," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, glancing with a grin towards Harry. "Hermione, you don't trust us?" He held his chest in mock hurt.

Hermione, not missing a beat, retorted, "No, Ron, I don't trust you. Harry is a perfect gentleman."

Harry snorted when Ron threw a pillow and it hit Hermione right on her bushy little head. She stumbled with the force and sat on Harry's bed. "Merlin, you didn't have to take it so seriously. I trust both of you equally." She smiled at the both and stretched her arms above her head. "I'm knackered," she spoke.

"It's been a long day," agreed Ron. He placed the recently thrown pillow on his conjured cot.

"I'm going to change."

Hermione dawdled behind the curtain while Harry and Ron changed into their sleepwear. "I'm still thinking about these Horcruxes," she said.

"Figures," he heard Ron mutter.

"I just don't know what Ravenclaw would have had that could be so special to Voldemort."

"It could be anything," Ron groaned. He flopped himself onto the cot without hesitation just as Hermione stepped out from her shield.

"Ron!" she squealed in surprise.

The redhead gave her a look when they heard Uncle Vernon's voice yell up the stairs to be quiet. Harry yelled an apology and rolled his eyes at the other two.

Hermione sat on the edge of Harry's bed and said, "I suppose I'll have to research Ravenclaw when we get back to Hogwarts."

Harry looked up from his dresser in surprise. "I already told you I'm not going back there." His voice was hard and the normal person would have backed down immediately.

Hermione wasn't much in the way of normal. "Oh, but, Harry! What would you do?"

"I told you I'll be smashing up Horcruxes all over the place," he said grimly. "And then I'll kill Voldie." The conversation had quickly turned very serious.

Ron visibly gulped. "And _we_ already said we'd do it with you, mate. Come back to Hogwarts. It's your home. We'll squeeze in these Horcruxes and You-Know-Who between N.E.W.T.S. and Quidditch." Hermione beamed at him, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye.

"Look, I'll think about it. But I'm not making any promises," he said quickly when Hermione got up to hug him. She did anyway and kissed his cheek.

"I'm off to bed then." She kissed Ron's cheek before closing off her half of the room. Ron fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter Three: Where Are My Presents?

A/N: Sorry… no animagus Sasson, although that is quite a good idea. Thanks for reading!

'**CHAPTER THREE: WHERE ARE MY PRESENTS?'**

Harry awoke very early in the morning to quiet whispers. It did not take him long to figure out that it was Ron and Hermione when he noticed the cot beside him was empty.

"Shh," Ron spoke softly. Harry realized Hermione was crying. "It's alright. It was just a nightmare."

"It was _horrible_," she cried. Harry tiptoed to the curtain.

"I know. But it wasn't real. I'm here and Harry is asleep right on the other side that curtain.

A small part of Harry wondered the fact that he had never heard his best friend speak to someone with such honest sincerity. But at the moment, he was more concerned why Hermione was having nightmares about her two friends.

He moved closer and peered through the sheet. Ron was sitting on the floor with Hermione curled up on his lap. He brushed her hair back from her forehead and neck as he whispered comforting nothings into her ear. Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck and she sniffed into his chest. It was a very intimate position, Harry thought vaguely. Clearly this was not the first time something like this had happened.

"'Mione," the redhead was saying. "Everything will be alright. Everyone will be okay..."

"You –"

"I'll always be here, love."

"Harry –"

"He'll be there too. No one is leaving you."

She sniffed again and nodded. He kissed her brow lightly and helped her back to bed. Harry hurriedly climbed into bed himself and pretended to be fast asleep when he heard Ron whisper, "Good night, Hermione. I'll be right here in the morning."

It was at this point Harry made a silent promise to himself that he would return to Hogwarts, at least for awhile. It was the safest place he knew of, even without Dumbledore.

"When are we leaving?" Harry asked as he buttered his toast. It was five days later; Harry's birthday.

Hermione watched, repulsed, as Ron shoved his face with food. "Tonks is picking us up right before lunch," she said, nibbling daintily on her own ration.

"Excellent! Last day at the hell hole forever!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. He took a large bite of his newly buttered breakfast.

Ron choked on his food from laughing, but Hermione huffed. "Honestly, Harry, watch your language."

The messy haired boy rolled his eyes, but nodded. Hermione would never change, and neither would her rules.

"What did you get Bill and Fleur for a wedding gift?"

Ron shrugged at his best friend. "Was I supposed to get them something?" There was a pause as his words sunk in. Hermione gaped at him in shock.

"Of course you are!" she cried.

Ron's eyes widened slightly as he muttered, "Uh oh."

"Ron! You are in the wedding party! You're one of Bill's groomsmen! How could you possibly think you didn't have to get him a wedding present?"

"Simple, I thought agreeing to be in the wedding was enough gift for Bill to get." The redhead looked triumphant in his answer. He caught Harry's eye from across the table and winked quickly. Harry grinned and then grabbed his glass of orange juice when the only girl enquired as to why he thought the situation funny.

Hermione, who quickly returned to ranting, was oblivious to the exchange between the two boys. "It's their wedding day, Ronald. The least you could do is get them a card and – why are you smiling like that? This is not fun – oh!" She smacked Ron, who was laughing quite hard, upside the head and threw a piece of crust at Harry, who dodged it.

"You're...face!" Ron gasped, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh, please! You two are so immature." But she was blushing.

"Priceless!" Harry guffawed, sending Ron into an attack of silent chuckles.

"I hope this means you really _did_ get them something?" Hermione asked, ignoring the boys' mirth at her ignorance.

Ron did not get the chance to answer as at that moment, Dudley decided to enter the kitchen. "What're you doing in here?" he asked stupidly.

"It's called eating, Dudders. Clearly you've heard of it," Harry deadpanned, giving Dudley and obvious once over at this large stomach.

His best friend choked again, spewing food everywhere. Hermione absentmindedly pulled out her wand and '_Squorgified!_' the table. Dudley yelped and ran backwards the way he came in, running into the table as he went. He did not bother to retort to Harry's comment.

"What a pansy," Ron muttered and continued to eat his breakfast, ignoring Hermione's indignant huff at his language.

Tonks arrived at the door twenty minutes late.

"Sorry," she said, "I misplaced some things and I couldn't leave without them." She nodded at Aunt Petunia who was passing the entry way.

"That's alright," Harry said. "I just want to get out of here."

The three teenagers had packed their trunks much earlier than necessary, all eager to get out of Number Four Privet Drive as soon as possible.

'_None more than me,'_ thought Harry.

They'd been waiting in the living room for over an hour when Tonks finally showed her face. Now all four of them stood there, getting directions squared away. Hermione and Tonks could Apparate, so they would be assisting the two boys. Right as they were about to depart, Dudley came waddling down the stares. Suddenly, Harry thought of something.

"Hold on, I've got to do something," Harry said to his companions. He side stepped and blocked Dudley's entry into the living room.

"Get out of my way, Potter," he snarled.

"Certainly, Diddly-kins. But first I just wanted to give you a little gift for making my life a living hell here for the last sixteen years of my life," he said in a light tone.

He raised his wand and heard Hermione gasp as she recognized the jinx. Dudley looked confused.

"A little something to go with your tail," Harry explained. He turned around and laughed when he heard Dudley cry out. Then, with the help of a chuckling Tonks and no look back, he disappeared for the last time from Number Four.

Clutching their stomachs and laughing hysterically, the four Apparated into the Burrow's kitchen. Ginny Weasley looked up from the sink and shook her head confusedly with a small smile on her face. "What happened?"

"Dudley –" Harry gasped and sat down at the table.

"Oh my!" Hermione wiped a few mirthful tears from her eyes and Ron sat down on the floor, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Dudley what?" Ginny asked, feeling very left out. She sat herself next to Harry at the table. He gathered his breath and looked at her. She looked very pretty.

"I gave him pig ears and a snout," he explained. Ginny giggled and Tonks, leaning against the counter, asked for the reason behind the spell. Harry told the group all about Hagrid, his little umbrella, and the night Harry found out he was a wizard. By the time he was through, Ginny was bent over the table from laughing.

"Oh, goodness! What a way to leave your mark, Harry!" she exclaimed. Harry smiled widely.

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked when they had all settled down.

Ginny grabbed a carton of pumpkin juice and was filling five glasses as she spoke. "Mum's at Headquarters and Dad's at the Ministry. Fred and George were supposed to be watching me." She pursed her lips, clearly disliking the fact that her mother thought she needed to be watched. "They left about three hours ago, precisely five minutes after Mum. Bill and Fleur are doing last minute wedding things."

"House to ourselves? Excellent." Ron rubbed his hands together and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mum left us sandwiches and said to keep the house neat. People are coming over tonight. That reminds me, Harry, happy birthday!" Ginny said, touching his arm lightly. He looked up and smiled gently at the youngest, more attractive Weasley. She blushed lightly, but did not remove her hand.

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry grinned at the other three and said jokingly, "Where are my presents?"

"Harry Potter!" Hermione scolded in a scandalized tone. Ron, Ginny, and Tonks laughed.

"You'll have to be patient, Mr. Potter," Ginny whispered in a somewhat husky voice. "You'll be getting those tonight." Harry gulped visibly, envisioning the sort of things he wished to receive from Ginny late at night.

'_Cut it out,'_ he told his brain.

Ginny got up from the table to serve sandwiches. "Aren't you staying?" she asked Tonks who had just stood from her own seat.

"No, I've things to do. Reports to write, you know...the usual." She shrugged. "I'll be here later tonight. See you then!"

"Are you coming with Remus?" Harry taunted.

"Very funny, Harry. Keep it up, I dare you." She laughed wickedly at the face the birthday boy made and Disapparated with a pop.

The four teenagers enjoyed a lazy afternoon indoors. Ginny, who had wished to go out to the lake for a swim, was in a slightly foul mood when Hermione told her they weren't allowed to leave the house. She'd curled herself into a tiny ball, reminding Harry of a feline, and watched as her brother trounced Harry in yet another game of Chess. Hermione stretched out on the other couch with a Muggle book in her hands.

"Why do I even try?" Harry groaned as Ron took his King once again.

"Because it boosts my confidence?" Ron said cheekily. "Another round?"

"I'm done," Harry answered. He leaned his head back on the sofa cushion behind him. It was also the one Ginny had positioned herself in. "How about you play him, Gin?" he asked, looking at her face upside down.

"No." Her response was quick and final. Her golden eyes were shut, but she looked anything but asleep. Mainly because her forehead was wrinkled like she was forcing her eyes shut and her lips were set in a straight line. She obviously did not want to be bothered.

"Alright." He turned his head in the upright position and smirked at Ron's attempts to get the other girls attention.

"Do you want to play Chess, Hermione?" he asked once he slid himself over to her sofa.

"No, Ron. I'm busy."

He ignored her and sat himself on the edge of her seat and tried to read the pages of her novel. When he was denied, he leaned forward and read the cover. "Pride and Prejudice?"

Hermione made a sound in her throat. "It's a romance novel."

"Why are you reading that mushy crap?" Ron asked seriously. He watched as Hermione forcefully turned a page and looked over the top of the book at him.

"It is not _crap_, Ronald. It is _romance_. I'm sure you've heard of it?"

"Yeah, once or twice," Ron backfired sarcastically. "I just don't know why you're reading it. Shouldn't you be filling your brain with more knowledge? Like how many different types of man-eating flowers there are in our world?"

Hermione snapped the answer to his question without looking up this time. Ron grinned across the room at Harry. "But just because I read factual books, does not mean I don't like to give myself a break every once in awhile."

"You say taking a break is reading more?"

"No, I say taking a break is doing something I enjoy. And I like this book."

"Why?"

Hermione sighed. "Just leave me alone, Ron. You would not understand."

Ron snorted. "What's to understand?"

The bushy haired girl snapped the book closed. "Sometimes it's nice to get caught up in a fantasy, alright? Things like this," she gestured to the book in her hands, "don't happen in real life. Not to me anyway." She looked down at her hands. "So don't make fun of me because I like to read. It's not always about cleverness, _Ronald_."

She stood from the couch, pushing Ron to the floor and escaped up the stairs. The remaining three winced as a door slammed.

Ginny looked at her brother in resentment. "You are the most insensitive prat I've ever had the misfortune to meet." She too rose from her seat and headed for the kitchen. "You'd better apologize before she really gets angry."

"I didn't even do anything," Ron said in bewilderment, gazing at the staircase.

His sister sighed and sat down again, this time on the other couch. "You've got to understand that we girls like a little bit of romance, Ron." She touched his shoulder lightly. "We like the idea of being swept off our feet by our Prince Charming. That's just how we are. I can't tell you why, but someday you're going to have to realize that Hermione is just an ordinary girl with ordinary feelings, Ron. I don't know what else to tell you. Just apologize. And for the record, even if you don't think so, you definitely owe her an apology."

"For what though?" Ron asked, seriously considering his younger sisters words.

"That's something you need to figure out for yourself," Ginny said softly. And with that, she was in the kitchen.

"She's right, mate." Harry decided he needed to put in his two-sense. "Just go talk to Hermione."

"Thanks for the advice, Harry," Ron said sarcastically. "I appreciate it."

Harry put up his hands in surrender. "Don't get hacked off with me."

Ron sighed and swept a hand through his red hair. "Fine, I'll talk to her. If I don't come out in one hour, go looking for me. She might've strangled me and tossed my body out the window." He hurtled himself up the stairs three at a time.

Harry smirked when he heard the voice of his best friend saying, "Hermione, I know you're in there! Open up!" in a sing-song voice.

He heard his other best friend mumble something he couldn't quite make out and then Ron exclaim, "I've come to sweep you off your feet, of course!" Harry met Ginny's eyes as she strolled back into the living room and they laughed when they heard the door slam again.

"He's such a fool," Ginny sighed.

"Hermione, c'mon! I didn't mean for that to upset you! Please come out? I'm here to apologize..." His voice trailed off as the door opened again and Hermione stood before him.

"You get one more strike and then you're out," she said.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind. What do you want?" He noticed her eyes were a little red and a closer look over her head told him she'd been reading more of her stupid book.

"To apologize, like I said."

"You didn't do a very good job of it the first time," Hermione pointed out.

"I was just joking around."

"Hilarious," she stonily said.

"I thought it was."

She heaved a great sigh, glared at him, and then made to close the door in his face for the second time. He swiftly blocked it with his hand.

"Wait –"

"I've been waiting too damn long, Ron." Hermione's voice was soft. Almost as if she...no, that couldn't be right.

"I don't see what you mean," he responded. He stepped sideways into the room Hermione and Ginny were sharing together. "Now, I'm going to apologize."

"It doesn't much work when you tell me outright what you're doing, Ronald."

Ron sighed. "What would you like me to do, buy you a rose? Or do you prefer chocolates?" He shut the door quietly behind him.

Ginny turned her head slowly to look at Harry's shocked face. "Good, I'm not the only surprised one then," she stated.

He didn't respond. "Harry? Are you alright?"

"Who knew Ron was so smooth?" he finally spoke with a wide grin on his face. Ginny smiled.

"He's more like Bill than we thought he was." The smaller teen looked sideways at her companion from across the table, which still held Ron's chess set. Harry was still gazing towards the stairs.

"I wonder what they're doing up there?" Harry questioned after minutes of silence.

"Probably shagging." Ginny smirked when Harry coughed wildly with embarrassment. "Or not. Merlin knows that Hermione wouldn't be able to keep so quiet after all these years..."

"Please stop," Harry moaned. "Too many scary images. Oh, God. I'm scarred for life!"

"Unless they used a Silencing Charm?" Ginny suggested.

"I'm leaving." Harry abruptly stood from his couch and sprinted into the kitchen, causing Ginny to laugh. She giggled even harder when she heard fake gagging sounds coming from his way.

"What in the bloody blazes is going on down here?" Ron's voice boomed as his foot hit the bottom step. Hermione came right after him looking very confused herself.

Harry entered just in time to hear Ginny ask, "Did you two have fun? Everything you expected?" He nearly collapsed at his two best friends' bewildered faces.

"Just ignore her. I think being locked up inside all day is starting to get to her." Ron chuckled appreciatively while Ginny stuck out her tongue. Harry smirked and sat down on the floor near the redheaded girl's feet.

"So, who's coming over tonight?" he asked after awhile.

"Oh, only a few people," Ginny muttered absentmindedly from behind her most recent issue of _'Witches Bop – we have all the latest gossip!'_

He heard Hermione guffaw and looked around at his other friends. "What do you know that I don't?"

Ron smirked and suddenly Harry felt very worried.

**A/N: Feedback is Love**


	5. Chapter Four: Some Old Blanket

'**CHAPTER FOUR: SOME OLD BLANKET'**

It wasn't long before the Burrow was filled with all sorts of people. They started filing in at six-thirty and you could barely breathe for lack of space at precisely six-forty-five.

All the Weasley's (minus Percy) were there, being the great Host Family that they were. Many members of the Order were included. Harry alone spotted Tonks, Remus, Moody, Kinsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, and a few others he did not know by name. Also there to celebrate were some of Hogwarts professors; McGonagall and Flitwick came along with Hagrid, who was carrying a rather larger package.

Needless to say, most of the partygoers were adults, excluding Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Harry was very surprised, yet pleased, to see them there.

"Got an owl last week asking if I could be here," said Neville after sharing a handshake. "Decided to drop by and see Luna before coming." The awkward boy seemed to turn slightly redder as he glanced at the girl in question.

"Glad you could make it, mate. Means a lot. Really." Harry nodded at a random Order member whom he did not know. "So, you and Luna, aye?"

"What?" Neville started. "No way! No!"

Harry gave him a look that clearly said, 'stop being so obvious.'

He sighed. "Fine, but she doesn't know, alright?"

The conversation ended when Hermione joined them, giving Neville a big hug. "Happy birthday to you too, Neville! I would've sent you a card, but I knew you'd be here today!" She preceded to hand him a white envelope. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable. He had never once acknowledged Neville's birthday so close to his. Never once gave it a second thought.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Nev," he said awkwardly.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" shrieked Ginny's familiar voice. She launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. Harry was surprised to see that he was not at all embarrassed or uncomfortable at the young girl's sign of affection. "How dare you not say hello to me as soon as you got here!" She kissed his cheek and hopped down from his arms.

"Sorry, I was..."

"No excuses! Happy birthday! I got you something! Come on!" A bubble of energy tonight, Ginny was. She grabbed Neville's hand and forced him through the crowd.

"I didn't realize they were so close," Harry commented to Hermione.

"Oh, yes. Ginny and Neville have shared quite the bonding. Especially once the D.A. started."

"Hello, Harry," familiar, airy voice came from behind him.

"Hey, Luna. How are you?"

"Fine. Thank you for inviting me to your birthday. Or rather, the Weasley's invited me."

"I'm glad you're here," he reassured her, trying to steer clear of any awkward conversations that the blonde girl seemed to always start.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hi, Luna. Good to see you." Hermione was then jerked away by a rather harassed looking Mrs. Weasley, insisting she come and help with the cooking.

"I guess I'll go help too," commented Luna as she followed the other women away.

Harry grinned and walked into the crowd of people there to celebrate with him. He gave Remus Lupin a very short, side hug and began teasing him unmercifully about Tonks.

"Never thought you had it in you, Remus. Way too go! I hope Tonks has been treating you right..." his voice trailed off and he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Enough of that, Harry," Remus said with a smile. "I'd really rather not hex you on your birthday." He said it calmly, but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Ah, c'mon!" Harry whined uncharacteristically, he was sure. "I'm seventeen year old bloke! I need details!"

Remus didn't even bat an eyelid as he told his best friends son, "She's going to be the death of me, that one is."

Harry gaped openly and then grinned. "Any advice?"

"Depends on who you'll be using it on."

"Who cares?"

Remus chuckled appreciatively and then delved into a short explanation of what his girlfriend clearly enjoyed. By the time he was finished Harry's eyes were popping and he seemed to have a permanent blush on his cheeks. It got better when two arms wrapped tightly around Remus' shoulders and he felt a light brush of lips on his neck.

"What are you two gents chatting about over here?" said Nymphadora, glancing at Harry in confusion. His cheeks seemed to turn redder.

'_I can't believe Remus would just tell me all that right here where anyone could hear!'_ His gaze dropped to the woman they'd been discussing. She'd taken a place next to his almost-guardians' side. Emerald eyes slowly traveled south...and quickly back up to Remus' face. The bastard actually had the nerve to grin and wink at him. _'Oh, God.'_

"Harry, are you quite alright? You look ill," said Tonks in a concerned tone. She put a palm to his forehead to see if he was hot.

He quickly side-stepped the hand and stuttered, "No! I – I'm fine! Really! I'm just going to..." He didn't even finish his sentence before running off.

"What was that all about?" said the bright haired witch.

"Let's just say he'll never look at you the same again, love."

"Remus Lupin, what the hell did you tell him?" she exclaimed, watching as the poor boys messy head bobbed quickly into the crowd. Remus kissed her lightly and merely smiled as he walked away.

"Maybe that conversation could've been handled a little better," the werewolf mused to himself quietly. "Lord knows how much Harry truly knows about the birds and the bees."

It was over two hours later (after everyone had stuffed themselves full of delicious food and Harry thanked everyone for coming to the party) that the celebration finally settled down. Many people had gone home as it was getting late and only a few close friends of Harry remained.

"Now, Mr. Potter," said Ginny with a wide smile, "is the time to open those presents." She gestured to a conjured table that was groaning from the weight of all the gifts Harry had received.

He grinned and was rushed to a seat beside the fire. "We'll bring them to you," said the redheaded girl, sharing a look with Luna, who nodded and got up to help.

"You really don't have to do that." But his remark was ignored and soon the remaining guests were spread out all over the living room.

"Open ours first!" shouted Fred with a manic grin.

"Uh, I think I'll save yours for later, thanks," said Harry, cautiously setting the twins' gift aside.

"Thank you, Luna," said Harry as he ripped open her package to find a magnifying glass and a Butterbeer cork necklace to match her own.

"So you can find all those feisty little Magwops that live in your hair," she explained matter-of-factly. Harry stared at her. "They're what are making your hair do that," she offered. Luna glanced pointedly as a stubborn piece of jet black hair fell into his eyes.

"I like his hair just the way it is," Ginny spoke defiantly. Harry felt himself blush and his hand reached up to ruffle his messy mop.

"Thanks, Gin."

Harry was tired. They'd been sitting there for some time already and the pile was not shrinking.

"How about you open these now, Harry?" suggested Remus, nodding towards the giant box Hagrid had come with and a few smaller ones that lay atop it.

"Alright." He thanked Neville as he handed the presents to him and looked curiously at the large envelope. Taking it in his hands, he looked to Remus who kneeled down by his side and gave him an encouraging smile.

Carefully opening the flap, Harry shook out the contents of the envelope. Two very thick letters fell from inside and also another, smaller envelope. He reached for the letters but Remus caught his wrist. "How about you save those for later?" The boy shrugged and opened the smaller envelope. Reaching inside, he pulled out a very old looking key.

"What is this for?" he asked stupidly. Ginny leaned forward to get a better look.

"Everything will be explained later, Harry. Open the box."

Inside were a vast amount of things. A small, brown leather book lay on top, wrapped in a blue blanket. Another small envelope was found at the bottom and to Harry's shock, half of the box was filled by a Pensieve. Dumbledore's Pensieve. The contents were calm like Harry had never soon them before. And as he looked more into his box there was a metal case full of vials. Dumbledore's memories.

"What the hell?" he asked softly. Hermione crawled over to see what was in there. The box was high enough that no one could see over the top.

"Wow," was all she said.

Harry felt an embarrassing lump in his throat as his fingers touched one of the small vials. Dumbledore had given this to him. He'd known he would not be around much longer.

"What's in that bag?" Ron asked over his best friends shoulder. In the corner was a large, blue sack filled to the top and tied with a white ribbon. Harry laughed loudly when he saw what it held.

"Help yourself," he told Ron, handing the bag to him.

"Lemon drops?" Ron was not the only confused one, but Harry found it highly amusing. "Only Lemon drops?" He gave a befuddled look to Hermione who reached to see if he was joking or not.

"Another key?" Neville asked Harry. He'd noticed what had fallen into the boys hand from the small envelope.

"Yeah. What is this to?" He looked at Remus for the answer.

"It's a Gringott's key."

"I've already got a vault."

"You have your private vault, yes. That is to the Potter family's vault, Harry. You come from a very wealthy background."

The black haired boy gaped. "I've got _more_? But...that means I...I don't even ever have to work!"

He heard Arthur Weasley chuckle in the background. "No, I suppose you wouldn't have to, my boy."

His head slowly swiveled around the room, looking at everyone. Fred and George were staring at him in awe, Ron gave him a grin, he could tell Hermione was already thinking of ways he could spend the money, and Ginny...Ginny was sifting through the Lemon drops. Harry popped the key back into its envelope and stuck it in his jeans.

"Now why do you suppose Dumbledore gave you a Pensieve?" questioned Molly.

Harry tried to shrug indifferently but he too was wondering the same thing. Did they not see all of the Horcrux memories? Did Dumbledore know much more than he let on? Did he know where they were?

"What's in the book?" Tonks questioned.

He took it from the box and turned to an anonymous page and read the first paragraph. Shutting it quickly, Harry promised himself he would read it cover to cover before Hogwarts started again.

"It's nothing," he said. Knowing they did not buy the lie, he stuffed the book back under the blanket and said nothing more.

"Can I see that for a moment?" said Lupin, reaching for the soft fleece.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"I thought this might be...but I couldn't be sure. It has to be though..." the werewolf's comments were making no sense and he turned each of the four corners over until he finally found whatever he was looking for on the last one.

"What's so special about some old blanket?"

"What is special is that this is the blanket you were brought from the hospital in, Harry Potter," said Remus softly. He leaned it towards him and Harry read on the corner, 'Harry James Potter, born July 31, 1980.' A picture of a Golden Snitch was sewn into the fabric, he noticed as his hands grasped it to his chest tightly.

"Really?" he asked, just as softly as his guardian.

Remus nodded. "I remember it vividly. Lily walked into the house carrying you. You were sleeping at the moment. And James followed her, looking very harassed and kicking about three suitcases full onto the entrance floor. Sirius wanted to wake you up, but Lily threatened him with several nasty hexes and he let up. You were wrapped in this very blanket and when you finally woke up, everyone marveled about how much your eyes were Lily's. And then I got to hold you." His voice caught slightly, looking at the young man in front of him, hanging on his every word.

"Go on."

"Well, I was the first person besides the Healer, James, and Lily to hold you. Sirius was so angry, but Lily said he'd drop you. She made Sirius practice with dolls before he ever got to cradle you or anything. I thought you were the tiniest thing alive, right then. You were born very small and you're still smaller for your age, aren't you?"

"I suppose." Harry really didn't care. He just wanted to know more about this. Remus Lupin was the last thing he had close to his parents, and he wanted to have some memories to cling to. "Do you think maybe you could pull some thoughts for me, Moony? I just...well..." He glanced at the Pensieve.

"You don't have much about your parents, do you, Harry?" said Remus rhetorically. "I think I could do that for you."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, this was always your favorite to sleep with. Your grandmother, James' mom, sewed it herself. Which makes it even more special."

Harry looked down at the blanket. "Definitely." His fingers played with the soft material and he whispered softly to himself, "Definitely more special."


	6. Chapter Five: Making Pumpkin Juice

'**CHAPTER FIVE: MAKING PUMPKIN JUICE'**

The next days spent at the Burrow were either too packed to think or too slow to want to get up and do anything.

Last minute wedding plans were still being made. Fleur had rushed in two days after Harry's birthday in hysterics, for what, Harry did not know. He and Ron had avoided the kitchen the rest of the day and the part-veela was much calmer when dinner came around. Ginny and Hermione were pulled into the middle by Mrs. Weasley, who even after accepting her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law, was very weary to spend much alone time with her.

But when all was quiet and all the adults were at work or at Headquarters, the four teenagers lounged around the house and sat peacefully in the living room for most of the day. Ginny had taken to curling herself up in Harry's old baby blanket, which Harry reluctantly decided he liked very much. She would occasionally join Ron in a well matched game of Chess or play Exploding Snap with Harry. But for the most part she would lay back and read one of her silly girl magazines or talk quietly to Hermione about equally girly things.

If she were not talking with Ginny, Hermione would characteristically pull out a book she'd read more than three times. Ron had made it his official duty to distract her whenever he possibly could. Harry enjoyed watching his two best friends interact together. They were so obviously attracted to one another that it seemed stupid that they were not off somewhere having a good snog.

Ron, for his part, mostly spent his time avoiding summer homework and playing Chess with whoever would challenge him. He quickly got bored of playing Harry, who most definitely did not test his skill, and tried to get Hermione to play with him. But she steadfastly refused to come out from behind the pages of her novel; another romance to Ron's chagrin.

The kids were not allowed outdoors for long periods of time, although Ginny and Ron both yearned to go for a swim in the pond. Bill had put up some rather complex charms around the Burrow, but Mrs. Weasley refused to let any of the four take more than three steps outside. And how she did it, no one knew, but when Ron had decided to ignore the rules and go for a fly, he hadn't been half way to the Quidditch Equipment shed before Mrs. Weasley was bellowing at him from the kitchen.

Needless to say, all four of them were growing restless. Even Hermione, who loved reading more than anything, was beginning to put down her book and stare aimlessly at the fireplace. No one could wait until Bill and Fleurs' wedding to liven things up a bit.

The day before the wedding came slower than Harry would have liked. As he awoke to Ron's heavy snoring he guessed that today would be a hectic one. He was greeted while going to take a shower, by Hermione who looked as if she'd been up for hours.

"Fleur's downstairs. I'd avoid the kitchen and living room. In fact, don't bother going downstairs." She blew a strand of disobedient hair out of her eyes and added, "Unless you want to help, that is."

Harry shrugged and said he wouldn't mind if the women needed help.

"Oh, it's not just women down there. Charlie's here. He's the best man, you know? And Fred and George...I think they're just making matters worse though. Anyway, I'll be in Ginny's room. She won't come out and I told Mrs. Weasley I'd get her to come around. I think she's angry and Fleur for making her wear the ugly bridesmaid dress."

The boy grinned. "It can't be that bad."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, Ginny thinks it is. The dress is really very lovely for Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. And she's about ten. I suppose that's what makes Ginny so angry."

"What? That she's wearing a ten year olds dress?"

Huffing at her best friend, Hermione pushed that annoying hair away again and said, "You wouldn't understand, Harry. It must be a girl thing."

Harry nodded with a serious expression. "Yes, must be."

She hit his arm rather hard and said, "Oh, be quiet, you!" With that, she marched into the youngest Weasley's room with a determined look on her face.

After he'd showered, Harry jumped down the stairs. After only ten minutes, he quickly regretted his decision not to stay in Ron's room. Mrs. Weasley had him making lists upon lists of unnecessary things, hanging balloons, addressing 'Thank You' letters that would be sent after the wedding, and even holding pins while she fixed Fleur's dress.

"There now," she said after half an hour. "That looks rather lovely, dear." Fleur's dress was too swooping for Harry's taste. Large pieces of material were pulled up around the part-veela's waist. Even so, he nodded when asked if he agreed and watched as the bride looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"It iz beautiful, no?" Charlie, who was just passing through the room, quickly exclaimed with practiced awe at how lovely the dress was and then was gone. Harry noticed he had not for one second looked at the costume Fleur was wearing.

"Harry, pass me another pin. I think I'll put this piece up too." He handed Mrs. Weasley another pin and proceeded to ignore everything going on around him.

For lunch, Mrs. Weasley ordered Ginny to make the sandwiches. The redheaded girl was still not pleased to be downstairs and she huffed and puffed all through slicing bread and spreading the mayonnaise.

"Careful there, Gin," Harry said, leaning against the counter and smirking at her. "You might just blow the house down."

Ginny huffed and glared at him. "I don't know what that is supposed to mean, Harry Potter, but if you're not going to help, get out of my way." She pushed past him to wash the lettuce in the sink.

"I'll help if you ask."

"Here then." She thrust the head of lettuce into his arms. "Chop this up."

He stared at her in disbelief as she turned away again. "You expect me to help when you're being so rude?"

She pivoted on one foot, turning to glare at him with a rather scary expression. Her foot tapped the floor and her hands flew to her hips. He'd never seen her look more like Molly Weasley than in that moment.

"Fine, give me a knife." Within seconds the lettuce was chopped, along with tomatoes, pickles, and olives were sitting in a bowl in the middle of the sandwich toppings.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He teased.

"I swear, Harry. I'll hex you into next week if you're not careful."

He grinned at the challenge and she rolled her eyes. "Careful now, I can do magic now...and you can't, so ha."

"Wow, good one, Harry. I'm so scared that I'll get a letter from the Ministry...oooh!" She shook her hands around her face sarcastically and turned her back on him.

"Sandwiches are ready!" she called to all the inhabitants of the house.

"Ginny, dear, could you whip up some pumpkin juice, too?" called Mrs. Weasley.

Harry saw the redhead visibly tense at the question. "Sure, Mum, I'd be delighted!"

She turned to face him again and practically growled at the look on his face. "I've no idea how to make pumpkin juice, so don't ask me for help."

Ginny sighed, her shoulders slumping, and asked, "Could you please at least get the pitcher to put it in?"

He nodded and obediently started searching for the missing Tupperware. Harry tried to ignore the younger girl's loud mutterings from the other side of the kitchen.

"You're wrong," he said, placing the pitcher next to her. She looked up and glared at him. "They're just busy, Gin. And they don't think you're their maid, I swear. And I bet that dress isn't as bad as you think..."

"Not as bad as I think, huh?" She crossed her arms. "It's horribly unbecoming to my figure, Harry!"

He choked and was sent into a coughing fit. She patted his back rather unhelpfully. "Look, not to put this wrongly or anything, but I'm pretty positive nothing could be unbecoming to your...figure," he finished quietly.

She gave him a look that clearly stated, 'Do you want to bet?'

"That's nice, Potter, but you haven't seen it."

The conversation was over, apparently, as she again turned away and proceeded to make pumpkin juice. Harry still didn't know how to when she was done.

"I'm getting married tomorrow!" Harry heard Fleur squeal from the living room. The four teens had gathered in the kitchen to stay out of the way.

"Anyway," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at the door and turning back to the group, "I was wondering when you were going to check out your new vault at Gringott's, Harry."

He shrugged, pretending not to care, and said, "I'm not sure yet."

"Well," Hermione started, not minding Harry's short response. "Were you going to go see Godric's Hollow?"

He stared at her. "You told us, remember? At Dumbledore's funeral?"

"Yeah." He gulped. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, are you going?"

Harry stared at his folded hands.

"Harry?"

"Hermione, leave him alone for a minute, would you?" Ginny's voice demanded across the table.

"But –"

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it, alright?" Harry could have kissed her...or not. Whatever.

"Of course he d –"

"No, actually I don't," Harry snapped, rubbing his temples and staring at the wall behind the youngest Weasley.

"Harry..."

"Please just drop it, Hermione. Maybe tomorrow?" He saw the disagreement on his best friends face but turned to Ron, ending the conversation like he did so well these days. "So, have you got something for the happy couple tomorrow?"

"What?" Ron looked confused.

"A wedding gift? You said you didn't have one."

"Harry, I was joking, remember? Just to hack off Hermione. You were there!"

The raven haired boy shrugged. "I thought maybe there was some serious hidden beneath the fakeness..."

"Nah, I got 'em something."

The girls looked expectant.

"Well," Hermione asked after several moments when Ron tapped his fingers on the table to a rhythm in his own mind. "What did you get them?"

"Ah, nothing special. I overheard Fleur telling Bill there were no good pictures of them once, so I got a photo taken of each of them and sent them to Dean. He drew them a portrait. And I got a frame to put it in." Ron shrugged like it was no big deal and went on with his tapping.

Hermione and Ginny, on the other hand, clearly thought this was a _huge_ deal.

"Ron, when the hell did you get so sentimental?" Ginny asked in awe.

Her brother blushed and looked at Hermione who looked almost frozen with shock.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly, shaking her head. "It's just...that's really...really sweet, Ron." Now it was her turn to blush. Good Merlin, when would they _ever_ stop dancing around each other? It was seriously starting to drive Harry insane.

"I figured they'd like it," said Ron.

"I'll say," Ginny agreed.

"Way to go, Ron," Harry added, hitting his mate on the shoulder in a friendly sort of way.

"Thanks mate." Ron was talking to Harry, but was glancing sideways at Hermione. She was still blushing violently. Why? Harry did not know.


	7. Chapter Six: The Wedding Day

'**CHAPTER SIX: THE WEDDING DAY'**

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of a door being slammed. He forced his head off the pillow and looked around. There was Ron, looking equally confused and staring at the door. Soon afterwards they heard quick footsteps coming up the stairs and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you are both awake," Hermione's voice said sweetly after closing their door.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, squinting at the bushy-haired girl who had just opened the window's curtain.

"Ginny's upset again. Gabrielle just got here. Your mum insisted they both put on their dresses and then gushed all over Fleur's sister without one comment to Ginny except 'See, it's not so bad, is it?' and now she's angry."

Ron groaned, laying back in his bed, and said, "Girls! I bet she looked just fine!"

"She said it looks unbecoming to her figure," Harry told his best friend. "What? That's what Ginny told me yesterday afternoon."

Hermione shook her head. "It's really not that bad, I swear. But she won't listen."

"Maybe she thinks you're just being polite." His comment was meant to be off-hand, but suddenly he was caught up in something he did not want to be.

"That's brilliant, Harry! You should go tell her she looks lovely!"

"Why me?" he yelped in surprise.

"Because you would never say that to her unless she really did!" Hermione's smile was bright.

"I've told her she looks pretty before!" Harry said indignantly.

"When?"

He didn't have an answer, and she knew it. "Well...I've thought it before!"

"You are incredibly dense, Harry Potter. Now, go downstairs and tell her she looks nice!" His best friend snapped her fingers and pointed at the door. Harry looked at Ron, but he would not meet his gaze.

"Maybe it would be for the best if she thought she looked just as nice as everyone else today, right?" Hermione nodded and Harry growled menacingly at the side of Ron's face.

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not telling her she looks lovely if she really doesn't."

"I promise she does, Harry." The girl's face looked pleased.

"So, I guess I'll get it over with now."

He strolled out of Ron's room and down the stairs very slowly. When he hit the landing that Ginny's room was on, he heard Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, and Gabrielle whispering loudly from the living area.

"Ginny?" He knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

He stood there for a good five minutes before she cracked the door open. "Hermione told you to come down here, didn't she?" Harry could only see one side of her face.

"Actually, it was my idea," the green eyed boy said. Of course, he hadn't really volunteered himself, but she didn't need to know that. "Can I come in?" he asked again.

She nodded and stepped away from the door, quickly sitting on the edge of her bed and staring at her hands. Ginny was still wearing the bridesmaid dress. It was a dark pink in color, with small white flowers at the top and bottom. There were thin straps that held the dress up on her shoulders. It was somewhat tight in the chest, but flowed down, and brushing the floor when she walked.

"So, what's the problem?" he asked quietly, carefully taking a seat next to her.

"It's ugly."

"I don't think it is."

"You can barely tell that I have breasts."

Harry's throat made a funny noise and he looked away from her. They were both blushing.

"Well, that is definitely not true."

"And it clashes with my hair."

"You've got lovely hair."

Her head whipped up and she glared at him. "I know Hermione put you up to this, Harry, so stop it, alright? It's not making me feel any better."

"What would you say if I said it actually _was_ my idea?"

"I'd say you'd gone mental," she answered seriously.

He grinned and nodded. "I'll give you that. Don't know what I was thinking, wanting to make you understand that you're pretty. Obviously it's a lost cause." Harry noticed her back stiffen and she turned to him again.

"Well, that's nice. Insult the ugly girl again, Potter."

And with that, she was flat on her back. Her hair covered the pillow as Harry leaned closer, holding her to the soft mattress. The familiar, flowery scent surrounded him and he felt mildly dizzy.

"Harry?" the girl asked quietly.

"Don't you ever," he said in a low, menacing voice, "ever call yourself ugly again, alright? You are the loveliest thing I've ever seen. The dress is very pretty, Ginny. And it does not make you look ten years old, and it does not clash with your hair. Because your hair is my favorite."

Harry registered that her face actually looked scared. He let go, but she stayed down and looked at him for a good five minutes.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to –"

She hugged him. They were in an awkward position, but Harry felt warmer than he had since Dumbledore had died.

"That was the best thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you."

Clearing his throat in an embarrassed sort of way, Harry replied with a croaky, "Not a problem. I meant every word."

They repositioned themselves so that Ginny's head was lying on Harry's shoulder. His arms went up to encircle her waist and she gave a small sigh.

"I promise I won't tell any of my brothers what you just said. No sense in making you sound like a pansy."

Harry grinned into her hair. "Maybe you should tell Ron. Merlin knows he needs a few pointers on sweet talking Hermione."

She turned her head and gave him a mock-indignant look. "Is that what you were doing? Sweet talking?"

"No, never." His eyes were wide and she laughed a brilliant laugh that only Ginny could make sound beautiful. Harry's eyes closed; he wished he could stay there forever.

"Maybe we should go downstairs," Ginny suggested, thoroughly thwarting his plans.

"Sure."

"Just let me get out of this awful dress." She giggled and jumped out of his arms as he started to attack her again.

After getting Ginny all relaxed, Harry joined the rest of the family down stairs where people were still rushing around doing last minute wedding things. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were already starting to turn red. The one thing Mrs. Delacour and the Weasley matron had in common. Francis Delacour had shown up just about an hour ago, looking expectedly disappointed at what her daughter was marrying into. Her attitude was soon forgotten as Fleur rushed out the front door of the Burrow to hug her mother, looking happier than she had ever been. The part veela had quickly made introductions and then the two mothers were immersed in baby stories and talk of grandchildren.

"Fleur, would you like to go up and start getting ready, dear?" Molly asked her future daughter in law.

"Wee, zat iz a good idea, Molly!" Francis said with a wild head nod. Fleur rung her hands nervously and gave an almost imperceptible nod. They then rushed her up to the main bedroom on the first floor.

"Hermione, Ginny, can you two handle the rest of the decorations?" The girls yelled that they could, even though there was not much left to do. Ron and Harry got stuck with the table center pieces. The Burrow had been split into two parts, one for the wedding ceremony and one for the reception party afterwards. The two seventeen year olds found themselves on the East side, placing vases on every table's center. They then poured in a bit of water and two tea lights for each vase. Ron would then toss a handful of pink rose petals into the water, too. This took quite a bit of time, given that Bill and Fleur had invited half of France and England. Harry knew he would only know about an eighth of the people at the ceremony today. But that was all right with him. All the less time wasted talking to random guests and more getting to watch the groom's only baby sister.

'_I did not just say that,'_ Harry shook his head as if to get the thoughts out of his mind.

"All right, mate?" he heard Ron ask. He was placing the final rose petals in the last vase. They both side with relief as Ron stood straight and they observed their hard work.

At that exact moment, Hermione made her way into the fenced in area. "Are you guys done yet? Ginny and I need your help over here."

"You could ask nicely, you know," Ron suggested.

"Or not." Hermione smirked and walked back into the main yard.

Harry laughed and slapped Ron on the back sympathetically. "I guess I'm not the only one it doesn't work for, mate. Tough luck for both of us."

Ron's face contorted into a bewildered expression, causing Harry to remember that no one else had been around when he had helped Ginny in the kitchen

Speaking of Ginny… she was currently dangling from a rickety old ladder, trying to hang balloons from the tall fence blocking off the reception area. Hermione was staring up at her, telling her whether to go a little to the left, or a little to the right.

"This is _not_ working, Hermione!" Ginny growled after being told to move over to the right for the sixth time in less than thirty seconds. "Why can't we do this with magic?"

"Because you can't use magic, Ginny! You are not seventeen yet!"

"It's a stupid law, anyway," said the redhead climbing down off the ladder and shoving the balloons into her older brother's hands. "What happens if I get attacked, huh? Am I just supposed to say, 'Oh, I'm sorry, big bad Death Eater, but I'm not allowed to practice magic outside of Hogwarts… could you choose to kill someone who can defend themselves?' No thanks, Hermione!"

Hermione huffed. "Fine, go get ready then. The wedding starts in about forty five minutes."

"You want us to take care of these, Hermione?" Harry heard himself ask. "And then you can go get ready too."

"Thank you, Harry. That's nice of you to offer. I think I might just do that."

"I would have offered if he hadn't," Ron mumbled pitifully when she strolled away. Again, Harry slapped him on the back in sympathy and started to climb up the ladder where his ex-girlfriend had just been.

"Harry," groaned Ron impatiently, "_we_ are seventeen! _We_ can use magic… get your ass down here!" And the black haired boy grinned sheepishly at his best friend and made his way back down the ladder.

"He is going to just die when he sees you!" gushed Ginny as she spun around her best friend for the fifth time.

"Are you sure? Do you really think so?" The older girl blushed and looked down at her folded hands.

"Definitely."

The two girls were up in Ginny's room taking Harry's advice and getting ready for the wedding. Hermione was wearing a dark purple colored dress that went quite well with her skin tone, or so the lady at the shop had said. Her feet were donned with matching colored open toe sandals. A small, dainty bracelet hung from her wrist and dangling earrings fell from her ears. The necklace she wore matched the other jewelry perfectly, and yet they had found them at different shops.

"You look stunning," Ginny assured as Hermione gazed at herself critically in the mirror another time.

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears. "I hope so."

"I _know_ so," said the girl with finality. "Now, what are we going to do with your hair?"

Ginny had already done her hair. It was tied in a very intricate and complicated knot at the top of her hair with small tendrils of waves falling out in random places. A tiny strand of 'Baby's Breath' was stuck in the knot, but it looked absolutely perfect on Ginny. Hermione expressed her want for smooth, perfect hair like her friends.

"You have got to be joking! Your hair is fantastic! Besides, the only boy you really care about wouldn't want it any other way, right? But we'll do something with it, I promise."

Hermione sighed. If only the boy she really cared about would actually acknowledge her effort to be pretty. Maybe then it would be worth it all.

"Let me just think for a minute." Ginny sat herself down on her bed and gazed at her friend critically. After five minutes, she squealed and said, "I've got it!"

And with that, she took her place behind Hermione, who sat in front of the mirror, and did her hair. In fifteen minutes, with a dose of Sleek Easy and some hair spray, Hermione's hair looked very well done. Ginny had decided to give the natural curls a bit more spunk and had to show Hermione how to do a 'Perfect Bouncy' charm on them. Or at least that is what the redhead called it. When the curls were bouncier than ever, Ginny took about a third of the hair and brought it behind the older girl's hair and pinned it with a fancy barrette that matched her clothing.

"Told you your hair was beautiful," Ginny said with a smug tone.

"Now it is," Hermione spoke with awe, touching one of the strands.

There was a knock at the door and then Mrs. Weasley stuck her head inside. "The ceremony is about to… Oh my! You girls look absolutely lovely!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said with a faint blush. "We'll be right down."

"Yeah, I just have to find my shoes!" Ginny called from her closet. "Ah ha! Found them!" She quickly slipped the heels on, giving them a nasty look and stood up straight.

"Fine, let's get going!" The women rushed out the door.

He was sure the wedding was great and that Fleur made a beautiful bride. He knew his Mother had been weeping and that Harry could not stop staring at his baby sister. But all Ron really cared about was the girl sitting next to him. The girl with lovely, soft, warm skin and dark, chocolate brown eyes. The girl whose hair was always pretty, but was even more so today. And the girl whose hand was currently resting softly in his large one.

Hermione would not leave his mind for one single second. Ever since he'd escorted her down to their seats his eyes were glazed over and dreamy like. He could not remember the exact moment when her hand came to his; who had initiated the touch. But it was there, lightly, but surely, and he wasn't letting it go anytime soon.

He could smell the sweet perfume he had given her two Christmases ago. The one she had said was 'unusual,' which really meant 'quite nice.' She must be running out of it by now, he would get her more for her birthday or something.

"Ron?" he heard her say softly, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Yeah?"

She was standing, holding out her hand to him once again. "It's time for the reception. Were you not listening?"

"Uh, no… I heard. Just waiting for everyone else I guess," he answered, trying to play it cool.

"Right," she responded with a raised eyebrow. "Well, everyone has been gone for about five minutes. What were you thinking about?" She pulled him out of the white chair and dragged him along the yard.

"I wasn't thinking of anything!" he said. She gave him another skeptical look. "Fine, I was thinking of something you wouldn't care anything about." She obviously knew this was a lie, but he couldn't handle telling her that he was thinking of her, and that she was all he _ever_ thought about. He couldn't handle the rejection.

But Hermione just smiled knowingly and tugged him into the fenced off yard that had become the reception area.

"Looks nice," he observed. She nodded and they strolled over to the table where Ginny and Harry sat rather uncomfortably. They were not speaking, but kept shooting the other furtive looks when they thought that they were not looking.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" Hermione asked Ginny. She also glanced at Harry, who nodded in a noncommittal sort of way.

"Yes, it was lovely." Ginny placed her elbow on the table and then her chin in the palm of her hand. "Kind of boring, standing up there the entire time, though. And it made me nervous, all those guests watching."

Ron noticed a trace of red on his best friend's cheeks when Ginny had said that. He also noticed Harry quickly turning his face away from the group, looking at anything but his little sister. Hermione and he shared a small smile, making Ron's heart lurch into his stomach.

Toasts were toasted, drinks were drunk, and the food was eaten. Harry figured that the party was over. But of course, he had forgotten the dancing.

'_Why is there always dancing?'_ he asked himself, staring forlornly into his glass of rum and coke. He then took a deep swig and saw out of the bottom of his glass the girl he was avoiding. Ginny was currently dancing with one of Fleur's French cousins. The poof was twirling her around, making her laugh. Harry instantly hated him more than anyone in the world.

'_Don't forget Voldemort and Snape, you idiot.'_

He vaguely noticed Ron and Hermione dancing in a secluded corner and Bill swirling his beautiful bride around the dance floor. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting calmly at a table just across from his, holding hands and whispering softly to themselves. Fred was here with Angelina Johnson and they were doing a sequel to their performance at the Yule Ball in Harry's fourth year. There were a lot of people at the wedding that Harry did not recognize, but they all seemed to have coupled up. And he felt a little left out. He had never been one to go with the crowd, but this time he really wished he could.

He shook his head and made a decision right then. By the time he turned eighteen, Voldemort would be long gone. It was not a pact he wished to break. There were so many things riding on his success of a murder. Everyone could live his or her lives again… and he could start his. But had it really only been this morning that Ginny was flat on her back…with him leaning over her. She had looked so…

'_Stop it right now, Harry. Not a good road to turn on.'_

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he told his best friends as soon as he reached their corner.

"What?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Harry –"

He held up a hand. "Just listen for a minute. I have got to go back to Godric's Hollow, if only for some peace of mind. And then I'll start looking for Horcruxes."

"What about Hogwarts?"

"If Hogwarts reopens, I'll be there on September first, Hermione. Don't you worry about that."

"We're going with you," Ron said seriously.

Harry nodded. "I figured as much, but you don't have to, alright? I'm just going to see the place where my Mum and Dad were killed."

"We're going," Hermione said. "And we'll be back by September first, anyway."

"Only if Hogwarts reopens."

"It will be opening, Mr. Potter," said a familiar voice behind him.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." His voice cracked a bit. How much had she heard?

"Hello, you three. Good summer?" It was odd to see her out of her normal school attire. She actually looked quite nice in her dress robes.

They made small talk for a few minutes before the Professor started away to a friend she had not seen in a long time. "And don't worry, Mr. Potter, wherever you are going… it will be our secret." She actually gave him a small wink, and then turned away from the threesome.

Harry stared at the older woman in awe for a few seconds, before turning back to his friends. His mouth was still wide open.

"Well," said Ron, "tomorrow, then."


End file.
